Gabby
by SpecialAgentBeckymarie
Summary: Sorry Bad title but i can't think of a title. A gabby fic about why Abby doesn’t like agent Mann.


"Hey abbs what have you got for me" Gibbs says entering the ncis forensics lab.

"Gibbs how long do you think it takes to get a finger print match, I just got the evidence 20 minutes ago" replied Abby.

"How long will it take "

"A while you can't rush science" Abby stated.

"Will this help speed it up" Gibbs says placing a large caf-pow in Abby's waiting hands.

"It won't make the computer go any faster but I'll take it anyway" the Goth girl says gulping down half her drink in one go.

"Haven't you got a case to solve boss man" Abby asked.

"I can't do anything until you get me a finger print match "Gibbs replied.

"Are you just going o stand there until I get a match" questioned Abby.

"Tony is probably making fun of McGee and Ziva is most likely threatening to hurt them many ways with office supplies if they don't shut up, now why would I want to miss that" replied Gibbs.

"No wonder you have been divorced so many times Gibbs you really know how to make a woman feel special. Here was me thinking you wanted to stay down here because you liked me but no your only here because the others are annoying you "Abby says slightly angry.

"Abby what have I done to upset you" Gibbs asked confused at Abby's angry out burst.

"Nothing" she replies still angry. Abby turns around and stares the computer.

"Come on that was not nothing you're angry at me and I want to know why so tell me" Gibbs asks starting to get angry himself.

" this is the first time I have had a proper convocation with you in a long time you never come down to the lab unless you need some evidence processed" She states while punching commands n to the computer.

"I spend most of my time with you "replied Gibbs.

"You used to spend most of your time with me now you spend all of your time with Mann and most of the time you do see me you bring along her as well" Abby almost shouts.

"Why are you jealous of Hollis?" questioned Gibbs.

"Why would I be jealous of her?" Abby says finally turning around to look at Gibbs.

"I don't know why don't you tell me" he asks while giving her his famous death stare.

"I thought you like me, I thought you had fun with me, I though you knew how I felt, I thought you cared" Abby replies in a more timed voice.

"I do like you and a care about you one of the best people I know to have fun with" Gibbs says calming down him self.

"You have Mann now you don't need me to hang around with"

"I still want to hang around with you" answered Gibbs confused at why she thought she didn't want to be with him anymore.

Well I can't Gibbs it's too hard" exclaimed Abby.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs replied.

"I mean it's too hard to be with you while you have Mann"

"Why does it make a difference is I have Hollis or not?" says Gibbs starting to get angry again.

"It makes a difference to me Gibbs because..."She stops and looks at Gibbs deciding she has to go on with it now she started "I love you Gibbs I'm in love with you" seeing no change in his expression Abby turns around to look at her computer screen again this time with tears in her eyes, She hadn't expected him to say that he loved her but she thought he would give her some kind of reaction.

"Abbs if I knew I wouldn't have brought Hollis down here all the time, you know I'm not very good at this I'm sorry abbs" said Gibbs after a moment to think about what she had just told him

"Don't apologise it's a sign of weakness" replies Abby trying her best not to let Gibbs know she was crying.

"I dumped Hollis last night when she asked why I said that I am in love with someone else" Gibbs says ignoring what Abby had just said

"I bet she loved that" Replied Abby sarcastically.

"It probably wasn't the best thing to say but it is true and abbs and it's not a sign of weakness to apologise to those you love" Gibbs replies going back to what she had said a moment ago .

"Gibbs why don't you just leave now"

Gibbs placed is hand on her shoulder and turned her round to face him. Abby just stared at the floor not wanting in look at Gibbs. Gibbs place two fingers under her chin and tilts her head up so he can see her face. He wipes her tear stained cheeks before saying

"You're the reason I duped Hollis you're the person I'm in love with abbs, I have been for a while now but I couldn't make the first move for one I am you boss and I didn't want to make things awaked for you and second I never dreamed you would like an old man like me"

As soon as he had finished talking he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers as soon as Abby realised what was happening she kissed him back.

After a while the need for air became too great and they broke the kiss. A ding went off somewhere in the lab and Abby went to check her computer and said

"Looks like we have a mach an our fingerprint it belongs to a petty office Jonson looks like it was him all along"

Gibbs gets out his phone to call DiNozzo and tell him to bring petty office Jonson in. When he had hung up Abby said

"Haven't you got a bad guy to bring in?"

"DiNozzo can managed "he said grabbing Abby by the hand and leading her towards the elevator "Any way I have to take my girl out for lunch"


End file.
